


I'm Yours

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, modboss james "bucky" barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stevie was captured by Hydra in an accident and lost his memory. When he comes back to Bucky, will he get his memory back？ Will their love to be continued？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm Yours

Sir, we've located Mr. Rogers. It's just...  
Just what  
He seems to have lost his memory  
Take me to him.

Bucky thought he had the power to keep Steve safe until the crash. Before he realized how stupid he was. He sat on his high throne and looked around him, ignoring the serpent at his feet until he was bitten. Hydra caused the crash. Bucky survived, but Steve was taken.  
Hydra didn't kill Steve because they couldn't bear Barnes's wrath. But they never missed an opportunity for revenge. They brainwashed Steve. Steve was shut up in a damp, dark room, with only the faintest light coming through a small window. Steve felt that he had forgotten a lot of things, but he could not recall them. He had forgotten where his home was, he had forgotten the accident, he had forgotten the man named Bucky. He felt like a broken robot, forgotten in a corner.  
Until one day, there was a commotion outside the door. Several strangers appeared before him. They brought Steve to Bucky, the one he had forgotten


End file.
